


"I'v got a fever, and the only cure is more dead angels!"

by Carliro



Category: Bayonetta - Fandom, Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Crossover, Death, Gen, Murder, lulz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'v got a fever, and the only cure is more dead angels!"

Avacyn’s light grew brilliantly upon the citizenry. Finally, the masses were safe. No more werewolves, the vampires were forced into hiding, the demons were being controlled. Devils no longer were seen aside from Hellmouth excursions, while the beasts from Kessig were now either tamed by druids or hidden in the deep, inacessible forests. Only the secretive skaaberen and ghoulcallers posed an ever hateful and irrational threat, and even they were largely contained. Light had shone on Innistrad for the first time in millenia.

Until she came.

First, it started with a ripple in the air, a strange darkness of demonic taint infused with the sacred moonlight, passing through the Aether. Then she was on the streets, battling Flight Goldnight. On her heels strange, never-seen-before devices were installed, throwing rotating bullets, damaging the angels’ flesh beyond repair. To top it off, she casted demonic fists and feet, and even full demons themselves, gorging themselves on the angels.

As she moved into Thraben, the property damage increased, her violent fights against the flocks breaking the city. Cathars were sent, but they died just as kickly as they arrived: either the demons were insanely powerful, or she killed them with her bullets. The flights gathered, but it only resulted in more grief for the angels.

Avacyn herself showed up, wrathful beyond belief.

“In the name of all righteousness and Innistrad’s peace, you shall be executed.”

“I’ve got a fever, and the only cure is more dead angels!”

Bullets filled the air, several hitting Avacyn. The great archangel was weakened as humanity was now protected and thriving, but she wasn’t gone yet. She casted a restaining light, but the witch summoned a Wicked Weave that punched the air out of Avacyn’s lungs. A fiery whip burned the saviour’s flesh, striking so many times so quickly that she couldn’t act on it. This was followed by more punches and kicks, and bullets to top it off. Finally, a potent “AVAVAGO”, and Avacyn found herself being chewed alive by a demonic dragon.

Life faded from the angel’s body. Was this the end for Innistrad? Was all of this for naught? She wept, thinking of humanity’s callous end, and she gave her last breath, letting her soul - grown across the centuries - release her now broken body, disintegrating into white mana.

Bayonetta was rather pleased with herself. The horrified townsfolk, not so much.

“You heartless monster!” shouted Thaalia.

“Oh please, grow a fucking spine. She was an angel, not your fucking saviour.”

And she planeswalked away before anyone could retort.

***

Sorin returned to Innistrad. Thraben was in utter ruins, burning as devils and zombies overunning the place.

Recalling the events of this last situation, he just shrugged and planeswalked away.


End file.
